


Mr.

by MesmericIllusion



Category: Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Other, Suspense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmericIllusion/pseuds/MesmericIllusion
Summary: 就我看来是一次失败的悬(bull)疑(shit)尝试。If you want to enjoy this story, but your native language is not Chinese, Welcome to what I think is the best translation site out there → https://fanyi.caiyunapp.com/#/
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 探讨何为真实何为虚幻？
> 
> 为了这篇文我又去重看了一遍S5，在E2发现众人和W吵架的时候W曾和U说过发生在W身上的也会发生在U身上，正好又给我这篇文提供了一个依据……强行依据hhh。
> 
> 可能还是有些CP的感觉，尽量处理到很cj很清水吧哈哈。毕竟目的不是为了写这个嗯。在我看来S5就是CP大乱炖，以至于连萌了个冷的要死的CP的我都可以吃到糖

1.

William找到Ulrich的时候后者正在教堂里一瓶接一瓶地把酒往胃里灌。自打Aelita在这里和XANA制造的“母亲”弄出那么大的乱子，还都没人觉察到之后，他们就发现了一个新的根据地，而其中最喜欢在这待着的就是现在长椅上那个醉鬼。

“喝这么多等下你要在这里过夜？”

放下酒瓶的Ulrich置若罔闻，又开了一瓶。他猛地一激灵，因为William把手放在自己握着酒瓶的手上，这一举动把对方的体温传过来，他才发觉尽管自己已经喝了三瓶，身上的冷意还是阴魂不散。

“你管得着么？”他把William的手甩开，而对方并不在乎地坐在自己面前，脸上的表情是教科书级的怜悯。

“你来做什么？”

“看看不完整的你是什么样。”

“那你现在看到了，满意的话就回去睡觉。”

“你呢？”William指了指门外，巴黎的夜空已经完全笼罩在阴雨之下，”在这里喝一晚上，然后等XANA的幽灵把醉得不省人事的你的代码全部吸走？“

“啊……代码，”Ulrich好不容易捋直舌头重复这个词，“Odd的白痴计划。没有代码的要保护有代码的。所以你在这。你怎么不去保护Yumi？她的代麻……码，比我多吧好像。”

“你到底出了什么事要借酒浇愁？下午的时候不是很好吗？”

Ulrich把头往后一仰，枕在长椅的靠背上，下午……他喝得确实多了些，下午发生了些什么来着？

他回忆了好一会，实际上是听着外面的雨声，灯光直直照进他的双眼，他闭上眼睛，残像在黑暗中朝他扑过来。

“你错了。我可不是借酒浇愁。事实是，我感到轻松才这么做。”

在解决了Laura这个麻烦之后，Jeremy打算把所有程序进行升级。这是个明智的决定，谁知道这个小妞在其他程序上动没动手脚呢。可升级需要24小时，在此期间所有程序将无法运行，比如说全系扫描系统，暂时停工的它无法报告XANA的攻击。这就需要一个人拿着Jeremy设计的迷你扫描器在Lyoko监视是否有Tower启动。

正巧在第二天全员都有事：Hertz已经盯了Odd和Ulrich两人很久，他们要是再缺席就会面临停课；Yumi和William的化学竞赛复赛刚好是明天上午；Jeremy要在明天补测Jim的体能测试，当然了即使他有时间也死都不会进扫描器；而Aelita在之前随口答应Sissi的拉拉队表演要在明天开始彩排，第一天就缺席是很无礼的举动。

Jeremy在开始升级之后才意识到没有人抽得出时间待在Lyoko，他简直要抓狂了，现在的计算机根本腾不出内存让他编写一个多形态克隆体。于是在Odd表示大爷我不在乎停课是什么鬼的态度之后，Ulrich回答，“算了吧，这里没有人需要牺牲他的时间。”

然后使出了幻影魔阵，不过只分出了一个。另一个Ulrich刚一出现，就在本尊面前行了个屈膝礼。这让众人很是惊奇，Odd挑起眉毛，“嘿，名副其实的绅士！我可真是头一次见。Yumi你觉得如何……”

Yumi一脸严肃，打断了他的话：“明天的比赛我弃权。William操作得比我熟练，没有我也没问题。我留在Lyoko，Ulrich你可以收回他了。”

“可这是现成的替补啊……”

“万一出事呢！”

Aelita盯着Ulrich2号，眼神同样充满不信任，“还是我来吧，拉拉队其实也没那么重要，我可以以后再和Sissi道歉。”

Jeremy提议大家举手表决，Yumi和Aelita终究没能扭转性别差异局势。临走前他们和Ulrich约法三章，比如遇到怪兽千万不要跟它们作战，尤其是钵水母纲。

“遵命，陛下。“

Ulrich非常不自在。

“我那时候不在，没能参与投票。不过我得说这主意也没好到哪去。”

“你是指我在被XANA控制的你面前使出这招却被轻松打败那件事？”Ulrich抬起沉重的脑袋，瞪着他，目光里有怒气，”省省吧，他绝对不是个自以为是到只听自己意见的自大狂。“

William觉得争论这个没有意义，他只觉得Ulrich现在的状况肯定不会很好。“我是说你，从分裂之后到现在，你感觉怎么样？别只说’轻松‘什么的，然后把这当成酗酒的借口行不行？”

“啊哈，我能想象得到，如果你在场肯定会大度地放弃稳拿的竞赛冠军，为的是在Yumi面前耍帅，而我抢了你的风头，你是不是觉得很遗憾啊？”

“我只是在想你把自己的一部分留在Lyoko会不会有危险。”

“一个‘把自己的全部’都留在Lyoko过很长时间的人有什么资格关心我的危险？”

冷静，你现在面对的是一个平时就很幼稚还喝醉了的小孩，情绪不稳定是正常的。William跟自己重申了一遍之后，好容易耐住想要揍他一拳的冲动。

Ulrich仰起脖子继续把酒往里灌，William可没忍住这个，毕竟他对酒鬼的印象除了反感还是反感，他一把夺过来那瓶酒，酒水撒了Ulrich一身。他用已经喝得发红的眼睛看了看自己已经酒气熏天的身上，咳嗽了一声，然后捂住口鼻，冲向楼上教堂的卫生间。

还好……没吐在这里。如果他吐掉酒，应该能清醒点了吧。William开始把地上的酒瓶收拾起来扔进垃圾桶。在整理完地上的狼藉之后，他来到楼上的卫生间。然后他听到什么东西摔在地上的声音。

他马上拉开门，看到Ulrich扶着洗手台，一副惊魂未定的样子，地上是不知还能不能用的手机。

“你没事吧？”

一声闷雷结结实实地在耳边炸开，室内陷入一片黑暗。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

沉默了几秒之后，黑暗中传来Ulrich的回答：

“我……在镜子里看到自己的背影。”

“啊，那至少你在镜子里看见你了。”卫生间里的酒气在黑暗中愈发浓烈，William的第一反应是他酒还没醒，他凑到洗手台前拧开水龙头。这些人又一次撇下他作出这么重大的决定，这小子神经错乱也不足为奇。倒影？镜中的倒影？他忽然想到……

“我是说真的！我洗完脸就看见……”

“不可复制。”洗完手的William关上水龙头。

“你说什么？”

“Rene Magritte的一幅画。画面和你刚才的幻觉相同。都是一个人站在镜子前，可你只能在镜子里看到他的后脑勺。”

“我那不是幻觉！”

“是不是幻觉你说了不算。”William甩了甩手上残留的水滴，“现在跟我下楼，我有几个问题要问你。”

腿发软的Ulrich借助楼梯的扶手和William的搀扶好不容易才下了楼。手电筒发出的光闪烁不定。雨下个不停，手机上显示现在的时间是晚上8点34分。William长叹一声，站起来走到Ulrich身后的椅子上坐下，这样才暂时从酒味中解放出来。

“在从扫描器里出来之后，你有什么感觉？”

“和平时差不多。只不过……”

Ulrich并没再往下说，有那么一阵子他以为对方睡着了。

“只不过有点冷，还有轻松了不少。”

“你们为什么不征求下我的意见？”

“打成平局没什么意思。那种情况下需要速战速决。”

这倒是。William非常清楚自己肯定会投反对票，然后又是新一轮僵局。他们每个人都有自己的生活，可XANA以及Tyron已经分走了一多半精力。归根结底他们只是一群高中生，在看不见的地方默默战斗着，偶尔获得喘息的机会，然后继续投入战斗。对手日益强大，可他们有时候甚至会跳进自己给自己挖的陷阱。

“……当你摆脱掉一些东西的时候，你最想做的就是开瓶庆祝。尽管你还是要面对明天的乏味生活。看来你并没有好好听我讲话，还有我困了。”

William回过神来，雨势已经减弱，也是时候回去了。

现在的Lyoko实在单调，没有冰原区也没有他最喜欢的森林区。沙漠区的天空永远阳光明媚，可那又如何，黑夜也是必不可少的，不是吗？Ulrich慢慢地走在高原区的一条栈道上，手里是那个一直没有发出警报的迷你扫描器。没劲透顶。

这里只有他一个人，还只有视听觉两种感觉。中枢区也去不成，很好，他等待着无聊感将他杀死。时间过去了多久？他怎么感觉和那些人告别只是五分钟前发生的事情呢？

好不容易有了自由，代价却是无趣，请问孰轻孰重。那个Aelita虽说在这里待了10年之久，可那期间计算机维持在关机状态。他如果用睡觉来消磨时间那也太浪费了，这个任务也要求他保持清醒。

他相信这里肯定不止他一个人，或者说不止他一个生物体。可对方出于某种原因不想出现在他面前。那就需要他主动一些了。

“有人在吗？”

四周一片死寂。

“你难道睡着了吗XANA？”

没有任何生物出现。

“看来你也知道人类的弱点。”Ulrich自嘲地笑了笑，停下了行进的步伐。突然出现的阴影笼罩下来，奇怪的嘶鸣声响起，胳膊上传来冰凉的感觉，来自透明的触须。

“我一直在等你。”

“我当时想等等你的意见，可那两个笨蛋完全被这个糟糕透顶的想法迷倒了，还以为自己有多么聪明。噢！他们……“Yumi在电话那边的声音越来越急躁，“把反对所有异性当成乐趣！女性对他们来说只意味着大惊小怪和唠叨！“

“放松。Ulrich只是在帮忙，而且那个Ulrich也是他的一部分，应该不会乱来。说起来，你为什么这么反对这个主意？”William把电话的声音调小了些，Yumi的声音有些刺耳。

电话那头传来一丝迟疑。

“我不介意，你可以直说，我猜你是怕他变得像那时的我一样对吗？”

“其实……不光是这样。”

Yumi深吸了一口气，把耳机拿出来插在手机上，这表示她暂时不想结束聊天，“在我还没遇到……这些疯狂的事情之前，我其实算是个有神论者，你也知道，我很小就听到一些说法。”

“听起来很有意思，可以详细讲讲吗？”

“你可别觉得我迷信。比如说，一个人需要保证阴阳平衡，否则肯定出问题。说到问题，Ulrich他怎么样了？”

“他……”William思考了一下还是决定先不如实相告，“他很好，只是有些累，现在应该在寝室呼呼大睡呢。”

“姐，你又在跟谁聊天啊？”一个处于变声期的声音出现在电话那边。“爸叫你过去跟他下棋！”

“不好意思我得挂了，明天比赛一起加油吧。”

她挂掉电话，有些后悔刚才说过的话。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

2.

沉默了几秒之后，黑暗中传来Ulrich的回答：

“我……在镜子里看到自己的背影。”

“啊，那至少你在镜子里看见你了。”卫生间里的酒气在黑暗中愈发浓烈，William的第一反应是他酒还没醒，他凑到洗手台前拧开水龙头。这些人又一次撇下他作出这么重大的决定，这小子神经错乱也不足为奇。倒影？镜中的倒影？他忽然想到……

“我是说真的！我洗完脸就看见……”

“不可复制。”洗完手的William关上水龙头。

“你说什么？”

“Rene Magritte的一幅画。画面和你刚才的幻觉相同。都是一个人站在镜子前，可你只能在镜子里看到他的后脑勺。”

“我那不是幻觉！”

“是不是幻觉你说了不算。”William甩了甩手上残留的水滴，“现在跟我下楼，我有几个问题要问你。”

腿发软的Ulrich借助楼梯的扶手和William的搀扶好不容易才下了楼。手电筒发出的光闪烁不定。雨下个不停，手机上显示现在的时间是晚上8点34分。William长叹一声，站起来走到Ulrich身后的椅子上坐下，这样才暂时从酒味中解放出来。

“在从扫描器里出来之后，你有什么感觉？”

“和平时差不多。只不过……”

Ulrich并没再往下说，有那么一阵子他以为对方睡着了。

“只不过有点冷，还有轻松了不少。”

“你们为什么不征求下我的意见？”

“打成平局没什么意思。那种情况下需要速战速决。”

这倒是。William非常清楚自己肯定会投反对票，然后又是新一轮僵局。他们每个人都有自己的生活，可XANA以及Tyron已经分走了一多半精力。归根结底他们只是一群高中生，在看不见的地方默默战斗着，偶尔获得喘息的机会，然后继续投入战斗。对手日益强大，可他们有时候甚至会跳进自己给自己挖的陷阱。

“……当你摆脱掉一些东西的时候，你最想做的就是开瓶庆祝。尽管你还是要面对明天的乏味生活。看来你并没有好好听我讲话，还有我困了。”

William回过神来，雨势已经减弱，也是时候回去了。

现在的Lyoko实在单调，没有冰原区也没有他最喜欢的森林区。沙漠区的天空永远阳光明媚，可那又如何，黑夜也是必不可少的，不是吗？Ulrich慢慢地走在高原区的一条栈道上，手里是那个一直没有发出警报的迷你扫描器。没劲透顶。

这里只有他一个人，还只有视听觉两种感觉。中枢区也去不成，很好，他等待着无聊感将他杀死。时间过去了多久？他怎么感觉和那些人告别只是五分钟前发生的事情呢？

好不容易有了自由，代价却是无趣，请问孰轻孰重。那个Aelita虽说在这里待了10年之久，可那期间计算机维持在关机状态。他如果用睡觉来消磨时间那也太浪费了，这个任务也要求他保持清醒。

他相信这里肯定不止他一个人，或者说不止他一个生物体。可对方出于某种原因不想出现在他面前。那就需要他主动一些了。

“有人在吗？”

四周一片死寂。

“你难道睡着了吗XANA？”

没有任何生物出现。

“看来你也知道人类的弱点。”Ulrich自嘲地笑了笑，停下了行进的步伐。突然出现的阴影笼罩下来，奇怪的嘶鸣声响起，胳膊上传来冰凉的感觉，来自透明的触须。

“我一直在等你。”

“我当时想等等你的意见，可那两个笨蛋完全被这个糟糕透顶的想法迷倒了，还以为自己有多么聪明。噢！他们……“Yumi在电话那边的声音越来越急躁，“把反对所有异性当成乐趣！女性对他们来说只意味着大惊小怪和唠叨！“

“放松。Ulrich只是在帮忙，而且那个Ulrich也是他的一部分，应该不会乱来。说起来，你为什么这么反对这个主意？”William把电话的声音调小了些，Yumi的声音有些刺耳。

电话那头传来一丝迟疑。

“我不介意，你可以直说，我猜你是怕他变得像那时的我一样对吗？”

“其实……不光是这样。”

Yumi深吸了一口气，把耳机拿出来插在手机上，这表示她暂时不想结束聊天，“在我还没遇到……这些疯狂的事情之前，我其实算是个有神论者，你也知道，我很小就听到一些说法。”

“听起来很有意思，可以详细讲讲吗？”

“你可别觉得我迷信。比如说，一个人需要保证阴阳平衡，否则肯定出问题。说到问题，Ulrich他怎么样了？”

“他……”William思考了一下还是决定先不如实相告，“他很好，只是有些累，现在应该在寝室呼呼大睡呢。”

“姐，你又在跟谁聊天啊？”一个处于变声期的声音出现在电话那边。“爸叫你过去跟他下棋！”

“不好意思我得挂了，明天比赛一起加油吧。”

她挂掉电话，有些后悔刚才说过的话。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

那幅画的名字预示了一切。海德和哲基尔博士。搏击俱乐部。通常来说为了戏剧效果，人格分裂的角色一个善良一个邪恶。可是地球上的这个已经不知节制为何物，而Lyoko里的那个则成了暴力狂。人性真是复杂到难以想象。William再次用眼神询问了Jeremy的意见，Jeremy一副乱了阵脚的样子，但依旧不同意他去Lyoko。

“你也听到他的最后一句话了，他要找的人肯定是你，他想让你再一次受XANA控制。”

“你知道吗，如果昨天我在，我肯定会反对这个意见，然后自己留在Lyoko。”William站起身，活动了一下胳膊，“我和XANA有笔账要算，这正是时候。”

“你保证不会再受它蛊惑？”

“我保证，还有我一定会把他带回来。”

Odd把耳朵贴在校长室的门上，却什么也听不见。这在某种程度上算是好事，要是两人开始大喊大叫他就不用这么仔细听了。

他不知道的是Delmas有事暂时离开，临走前要求Ulrich先自我反省一下，这对困得不行的Ulrich来说简直是福音。他靠在椅背上再次陷入沉睡，周遭的一切都不关他事。

他就在那里，抱着一条蜷缩的腿坐在一块巨石上，另一条腿放松地垂下来，单纯地望着天空，沉浸在自己的世界里。

在蹑手蹑脚的William离他足够近，正要一跃而起用刀砍向他的时候，Ulrich说话了：

“什么时候背后偷袭也成了你的风格。”

“特殊时期特殊对待，”William没有打消刚才的念头，所以一条长长的触须伸过来，把他的大刀缠住拽走，丢在另一只红蟹脚下，它一踩，令大刀化为乌有。

“所有人都一样，一上来不分青红皂白就开始对我进行攻击。却不知道文明人的方式是谈判，至于双赢、零和博弈什么的就更是天外概念。”Ulrich像滑滑梯一样从光滑的巨石上滑下来，站在William面前，伸出右手。

William警惕地后退一步，而Ulrich只是用右手摘下了自己额头上的那个护额带，一圈一圈仔细地缠在自己的左手上。

“被钵水母纲的触须缠住的时候我觉得很凉，你肯定知道那种感觉。还有徒手接白刃这种事情我以后再也不会做了，确实很疼。是谁说的Lyoko只有视听觉两种感觉来着。”

William在想，如果他是要让自己内疚，那他做到了。

Ulrich伸出来缠好了的手，William这才明白他是要和自己握手，他是个左撇子，这点就算被XANA控制也保留下来了。他迟疑地伸出手握住。

“这里不适合谈正事……我们要去一个更合适的地方才行。”

上方传来Jeremy焦急的声音：“William！你不能和他走！你……”

“我有必要提醒你一下，主动权早就不是你的了。”这句话虽然是说给Jeremy听的，但Ulrich的目光却并没从William脸上移开，直到一阵白光将他们吞噬。

“我失去他们两个的信号了！”Jeremy抓狂地大喊。还在Lyoko苦战的两个女孩对视了一下，明白了事态正朝完全失控的方向滑去。

“Aelita，你得回去协助Jeremy。”

“那你一个人怎么办？”

“我得留在这，也许能找到他们。”Yumi挡下一记红蟹的攻击。

这里是……这里是地球。确切的说是离Kadic中学不远的教堂内。他们什么时候回到地球上了？这里的人都经过了一番精心打扮，每个人都在高谈阔论。William低头看了看，自己的身上西装笔挺，坐在对面的Ulrich也是一样。他们两人坐在离布道台最近的位置。一个侍者端着托盘走过来，他从里面拿了两杯酒，把一杯递给William。

“谈判就要有谈判的气氛。你可以将这里当作一个平行宇宙，省得大惊小怪。”

“我该怎么看待你的角色？XANA的化身还是仅仅为它工作？你看样子还保留着原先的一些习惯。”

William并没接过酒，他只好把它放在他面前，“比起我接下来要说的话，我是谁真的不重要。非要这么问的话，你可以把我当作另一个他。”

“可他现在失控了，你应该回到他身边去。”

“又来了。能不能先听我说完？”Ulrich往后一靠，端着酒杯轻轻摇晃，看着里面微红色的液体上下翻腾，“嗜睡，失温，最终会是失控。在地球上那么复杂又恶劣的环境很难存活下来，我完全可以启动一个圆塔确保他的健康。”

“你要是敢那么做……”

“你为什么对这里这么排斥？”Ulrich饶有兴致地问。

“因为这里不真实，我很清楚这是XANA造出来的又一个幻境，这只是它的故技重施。”

“真实这个词我听的够多了，”Ulrich站起身，目光从上方直直逼视过来，“你所说的真实是指那个摇摇欲坠的世界，仅仅一个启动的塔就会令它鸡飞狗跳的那个，对吗？”他拿起酒杯，悠哉游哉地走向台上，在神父的位置站定，双手撑住布道台，“只不过是留恋可有可无的事物，用名为‘真实’的谎言来自行欺骗而已。

“那个世界杂乱无章，总会有一天分崩离析。人们每次面对Mr.X的攻击都无力反抗，直到你们这些所谓的无名英雄挺身而出，然后没有人会记得一切，没有人感激你们。你们究竟在靠什么支撑这种没有报酬的奉献？信念？那是最靠不住的东西。说是乐趣更恰当，对不对？你们在和他对抗的过程中，体验到了常人这辈子都体验不到的乐趣。

“以及成就感，帮助一个小女孩找到双亲的成就感。她的父亲不幸罹难，现在你们想要帮她找到母亲。

“所以在计算机关闭之后很久，你们留恋那段日子，所以Mr.X复活了，他们并没有什么怨言，也很快就接受你这个曾经的背叛者。

“至于打败他，然后回到你们百无聊赖的生活中去？那太没意思了。你们都不太希望这样吧？你们的命运已经和这间废弃工厂下的计算机绑在了一起。

“特别是又来了Tyron那个满脸横肉的家伙，告诉我，和我比起来，谁更像那个哲基尔博士啊？

“我们再回到刚才的问题，你似乎认为这个靠严谨的二进制所构造的世界比不上那个混乱的世界。因为那里有你留恋的人，你所谓的伙伴。可你别忘了，我站在这里就说明他们在一个重大问题上再次忽略了你的意见。你因为有那段经历，永远不可能真正融入他们。他们会对你有所保留。除了一个人，这个人是你一直爱慕的，她也并不排斥你的存在。”

“他说的没错。”

Ulrich的身后踱出一个人，身上穿着洁白的婚纱，似笑非笑地看着他。

“你留恋‘真实’世界的唯一理由，”发表长篇大论，仿佛在演一出话剧般在台上走来走去的Ulrich接下来的肢体语言是搂住这个“Yumi”的肩膀，“就是她。我对此表示理解。你看，无论你们那个世界里有什么，这里都能再造出来，不费吹灰之力，并且比原版还要完美，你要承认这里是奇迹的天堂。现在该上来交换戒指了，Mr.Dumbar。”

Delmas回到办公室，思索睡觉算不算自我反省的特别方式。这个把Hertz气得半死的学生在椅子上睡得悄无声息。

“Stern，该起床了。”他摇了摇他，对方不情愿地醒来，眼中毫无光泽。

“你还记得来这里的理由吗？”

Ulrich摇了摇头。他甚至不太清楚自己是否认识面前这个人。

“你知道，你的父母一向对你寄予厚望，如果在和教员的相处中更多的是配合的态度，你并不需要被停课什么的。”

Ulrich张了张嘴，却什么也没说。

“在这里象征性地呆一会，回去好好休息，然后明天去和Hertz道个歉，我相信你能办到。”

“对不起先生，我不明白你在说些什么？”

Delmas知道自己的苦心都浪费掉了，连渣也不剩。“如果你对你犯过的错误是这种态度，那我需要让你的父母来一趟。”他翻开电话簿开始查号，丝毫没注意一缕幽绿的烟从墙上的插销冒出来，钻进了面前这个不听话的学生耳朵里。

“Mr.Stern？我是Kadic中学的校长Delmas。有件非常重要的事……”话筒从他的手中滑落。

窗户大开，窗帘被风吹起，不听话的学生不知去向。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

这一天发生了很多事，初衷是为了系统的升级。所幸这件事在1分钟前终于完成，并立刻报告第五空间有一座圆塔启动。

“我们这里已经够手忙脚乱的了……”Jeremy抱怨道，揉了揉已经乱成鸟窝的头发。Aelita的笔记本上收到一条提醒，打开来看是一则突发新闻。标题是“速报！Kadic中学一学生从校长室坠楼”。她一惊，粗看了一下，注意到最后一行字“但事故现场并未发现遗体”。

“XANA控制了Ulrich，我是说地球上这个。”

“Yumi，现在立刻去第五空间！”

“……不。”

Yumi暂时躲开了怪兽们的攻击，躲在一座塔后面的她拒绝了这个请求……或者说是命令。

“Yumi，你听着，如果你不马上去锁定圆塔……”

“解决这个问题的关键在Lyoko而不是地球，与其锁塔不如尽快找出他们的下落不是吗？”

Jeremy差点就发作了，这些人一个一个的全部在自己挖坑往里跳！“那我们举手表决，同意找那两个人的举手——”

早在Ulrich滔滔不绝的时候，所有人就都停下了谈话和嬉闹，像台上那个穿着婚纱的Yumi一样用似笑非笑的眼神看着William，教堂里一片死寂，一根针扔到地上的声音都可能是震耳欲聋的。

William松了松领口，可还是觉得呼吸困难。

Ulrich好整以暇地举起高脚杯，眼神里写满了轻蔑，“看看你自己，仍然过不去‘真实’这关。也难怪，这个问题再探讨下去可能就进入哲学的范畴了，我可不确定你能不能理解。我们来谈些轻松的话题吧。我想问的是，Aelita对于你们来说意味着什么？骑士精神的具象化吗？每次都拼死保护这么一个女孩子有意思吗？“

“我拒绝回答这个问题。”William咬着牙说道。

“我不奇怪，你可以听我说。你可能觉得，我把地点选在这里是一种仪式化的表现。现在我来把原因告诉你。据我所知，那个小女孩刚出生不久，那对夫妇就抱着她在这里接受了洗礼。她的出现是故事的开始，可如今的隐居之所的确不适合招待客人，所以你我都在这里。”

他抬头，目光所及之处是教堂天花板上的壁画，很奇怪地，脸上的表情混杂着爱意和歉意。这让William感到诧异。

很快地他收起了这副表情，再次看向他，“好了我说完了，做出选择吧，是留在Lyoko还是自以为一劳永逸地打败我？要提醒你的是，后者的可操作性很小。”

“你为什么喜欢Lyoko？”

趁Ulrich喝下那杯酒的时候，他艰难地问出这么一句话，“是因为这没有你的父亲对吗？”

“也许是因为我，一个他害怕面对的人。”

教堂的大门被人一脚踹开。毫无疑问，这种粗暴的行为不应该出现在神圣之地，不过这里只是个XANA的幻境，清楚这一点的Yumi才不管那么多。“顺带一提我才不会穿款式那么普通的婚纱呢。”她对台上自己的复制品评价道，然后朝两人冲来。

Ulrich顿时脸色铁青，下一秒酒杯被他摔得粉碎，“宾客名单上有你的名字吗，”他指着Yumi大喊，“拦住她！“

所有人都离开了座位，凶神恶煞的表情仿佛一个模子刻出来的，一拥而上挡住她的去路。比起中枢区的忍者，这些人形怪兽虽然缺乏灵活性但数量占优，蛮力也不小，Yumi刚撂倒一个另一个就冲上来，考虑到没有人会报警的事实，她决定把“手下留情”这个词从自己的词典里暂时去掉。

William马上站起来想要去帮她，却不料Ulrich早就站在他面前，一把抓起他面前因为戒备一直没碰的酒杯，摔碎在桌子上，用碎片指着他的喉咙，“没包括你，老实呆在这。”

他脑海里之前就有一个设想，现在是验证的时候了。他说了句抱歉然后捉住Ulrich拿着碎片的那只手，拇指戳住他手心的绷带。疼痛使Ulrich倒吸一口气，松开碎片，失去平衡并往后倒去。William就势跨坐在他身上，牢牢钳制住他的双手。

“我想的果然没错，XANA给了你游说他人的能力，可战斗力还是老样子，嗯？”William嘲讽道，然后被气急败坏的Ulrich狠狠弹开。四周的幻境崩塌，William还没意识到他们回到了刚才的地方就挨了一脚，整个人朝后跌去。

“谈判失败！我好言好语地对你们太久了，受够了白费口舌。你们是想带我回去是吧？很不幸，因为我的存在，地球上另一个我对Mr.X的控制不再免疫。我猜他现在已经到达扫描室，各位都别想回去了。”

原形毕露，不只是态度还有形象。曾经的武士如今是这样一副样子：死神似的斗篷遮住了右眼，手里拿着之前送Odd回地球的那把镰刀，一脸狞笑地看着水母朝自己缓缓逼近。William险险躲过水母的触须，看向想要帮忙的Yumi：“先别管我，你快去锁定圆塔！”

监控里显示Ulrich到达扫描室，身后跟着上气不接下气的Odd。他做的第一件事就是狠命拖拽扫描器的电路，并朝着试图阻止的Odd发射电流。

“刚才我分析了Ulrich的数据，水母在他身上安装了一个软件，现在他作为人类的部分正在自行删除……用不了多久他就会变成和XANA的怪物一样的程序了！Yumi，你听见了吗？快点锁定圆塔不然你们三个都回不来了！William你现在情况怎么样？”

William险险躲过水母的触须，“我……还好，我只是想要重新考虑一下和他修复关系的决定。我的武器被他毁了，能再给我编写一个吗？”

Aelita的声音传来，“你介意用Yumi的长枪吗？”

“随便什么都行，这一切是时候结束了。”William用长枪挡下一记砍来的镰刀，“收起你的任性，不管愿不愿意都得回去！你想变成一个永远没有情感的程序吗！”

“你觉得……我会在乎这些吗？”

Ulrich带着刚听完一个笑话的样子反问，他的每一记攻击和防御都如同计算好的程序一样。可对手是人，进攻无法预料，他渐渐处于下风，敏捷度在对手的面前不值一哂。

最终他的新武器被打飞，而他也摔在地上。

“该说你干得漂亮还是什么呢。”

“最后还有什么遗言吗？”在把长枪刺入他心脏之前，William问道。

他收起狞笑，认真地回答：“Lyoko随时恭候你的光临，Mr.Dumbar。”

William回到扫描室。有一个扫描器的电路被完全拔下，背对着他的Ulrich正在专注地破坏第二个。

“噢，够了。”他快步走上前，一手捂住他的眼睛，一手把他环住令他不能动弹。Ulrich在他的怀里剧烈挣扎，有好几次差点咬到他的手。几分钟后Jeremy提示代码全部传送完毕，他松开Ulrich，后者捂住脑袋发出惨叫声，眼睛睁得快要裂开。

Aelita解释道：“Ulrich身上的代码互相冲突，现在Yumi已经进圆塔了。”说完这句话她才感到不对劲，等等，既然都是XANA的代码，为什么会冲突？

惨叫声持续了半分钟。最后数码尘埃从Ulrich的身上飘出来，他眼里的光芒熄灭，重重地摔在地上，就像被抽掉发条的玩偶。

“货真价实的大乱子。开始时间倒转吧。”Jeremy松了口气，摁下回车键。

“你怎么不去保护Yumi？她的代麻……码，比我多吧好像。”

“你的代码是所有人中最多的，而且你是个重点保护对象。”

Ulrich笑了笑，“你肯定是记错了。”他完全没察觉这一过程已经是第二遍，拿起酒瓶凑近嘴巴，犹豫片刻还是没有喝下去，“我好像错过了些什么事情？”

William从他手里抢过来酒瓶，“贪杯会让你错过很多事。“

他突然凑近Ulrich，在成功把他吓得酒醒之后，摇摇头，站起来走向角落里的垃圾桶，“现在我们回工厂，你的另一半已经不需要留在那里了。”真的是不可思议，再怎么人格分裂他也想不通，这个傻小子在那个时候居然会带给他圣母般的感觉？

酒瓶掉进垃圾桶的瞬间，他听到Ulrich低低说了一句：

“Mr.X向你问好。”


	6. 尾声·Mrs

【和你的合作很失败，我并没得到自己想要的。】

{这个嘛……你要相信好事多磨。}

【可是，女士，你成功传达了你的讯息，而我只是为他人做嫁衣。】

{我向你保证，下一次肯定不会是这样了。}

【会有下一次吗？】

{这就是你不了解人类的地方，你总是想要一次性把事情搞定，不懂得什么是以柔克刚，细水长流。}

【这就是你成为Tyron妻子的理由？可他一直在欺骗你。】

{你要知道，只有自己才靠得住，我要是不继续装作相信了他bug的鬼话，他可就会清除我的记忆了。}

【人类真是奇怪。我杀死了你的前夫，可你还选择和我合作。】

{你也是很奇怪，作为一个AI非要获得一个特定的人类，要知道，他接触Lyoko的时间没其他人长，所以能传达的讯息也很有限，我并没得到那么多。}

【可这足以让你的女儿起疑了。而且，另一个目标体内还有残余的代码。】

{说得对，必要时候会派得上用场。}

END


End file.
